


Sometimes sex is easy

by JanaRumpandRCJawnn (JanaRumpandRCClara)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCClara/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCJawnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes meeting someone just for sex can actually be a nice experience</p>
<p>(or the fic where Kira pegs Derek in a mostly cute and chill way)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes sex is easy

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write pegging, and currently, we're in Dira hell... So here you have it.

“This is a bad idea. This is the worst idea I've ever had. Why did you let me do this, Boyd?”

Derek asked for what could be the tenth time in five minutes. Not that Boyd was actually there to answer, but his roommate had allowed Derek to go on with this madness. To arrange a date/meeting with one of the members of the forum. Just because she had seemed nice and harmless over emails and skype it didn’t meant she couldn’t be catfishing him, or worse, that she was someone like Kate. They had set up the date at an ice cream shop, and obviously he had arrived too early. He felt so out of place there, in his leather jacket and his glasses - _“You’re a rocker hipster, that’s unnatural,"_ Erica would say _”At least chicks dig that”._

He was distracted by his own thoughts and almost didn't notice when someone sat in front of him. Derek looked up, feeling more awkward than he probably should. The woman in front of him was the woman of the photos, down to the leather jacket and pink dress. She was smiling, and looked as nervous as he was feeling.

“HTriskelion?”

He did get how this name was absolutely stupid now, but it was sort of too late to back down. Derek got up and extended his hand to her.

“Yeah. You are Lighting Kitsune?”

The girl - she was younger than him, that was obvious - blushed before shaking his hand, and Derek wasn’t sure how to proceed. The only dates he'd ever had were with people he already knew. Not that he didn’t know her, they’d talked about things online, but in person it just felt so different.

“So… For starters, I guess we can like tell each other our real names? Because it will be a really awkward conversation if we just keep saying our online names.” She broke the silence, sitting down and digging into the ice cream she'd already purchased. “I’m Kira, you are..?”

“Derek.” Going by her now worried face, he was probably frowning and looking like a rude douche (thanks, Erica). Damn.

There were a few moments of silence, awkward as hell. He wasn’t sure if he should be direct, or try and make some small talk. Thankfully, once again, she was the one to take the lead. “So, have you done this before?”

“With people a I know from the internet? No.”

She blushed a bit, taking a few more scoops from her ice cream. Her next question was so low he couldn’t even hear it. He gave her the confused look or the just-fucking-repeat eyebrow raise, as Isaac would call it.

“Have you ever been fucked or is that a first too?”

For some reason he would never guess, having her ask that question with her face turned down but her eyes on his face was a mix between adorable and sexy. Kira was a different kind of hot, like she looked harmless but there was something of mischief there as well.

“It’s not a first. I had a boyfriend-"

He almost startled as she jumped on her seat and raised a hand.

“Bi-hi-five?!"

Derek rolled his eyes, but hi-fived her anyway. It was the least he could do, considering they were discussing the possibility of her fucking him tonight. Relaxing was on order.

“And you, have you… fucked someone?”

She grinned, taking a few more licks of her ice cream.

“I have quite a bit of experience, but people don’t ever take me seriously when I say it. At least two women and five men think I rock at it, though.” She spoke about it with such naturality, that it didn’t even seem they were at a family friendly ice cream shop anymore.

He looked down, smirked. Maybe this was going to work.

“So… Derek. You said your apartment was a no-go. Would my place be okay?”

He felt a shiver down his spine. They had discussed that they should maybe start today, see if they had chemistry and stuff. Derek had Erica warned and if he didn’t come back or didn’t answer calls until eight she was gonna flip.

“Yes, sure.”

“Great. So, wanna go now?”

He took a deep breath, and nodded. Before he could get up though, she held his hand.

“If you don’t wanna do this, just say it.”

Derek held his breath for a moment, then he gave her a smile – more of a smirk, one as sexy as he could muster. She beamed back, and then promptly jumped to her feet and headed out. They walked close together, but not holding hands, and it was remarkably comfortable. She lived close by, no more than five blocks and they got to her apartment.

“My roommate will be out for a couple hours, so we’ll have privacy.”

Kira held the door open so he would come in. It was different from the loft he shared with his sisters, but it was nice and cozy.

“I told you I have a dog, right? Don’t know if Stiles took him off, but I can lock him in the bathroom.”

She was nervous about details, and it was endearing. The door was opened, and since there was not dog to great them, Derek assumed things would be less weird – he didn’t really fancy the idea of fucking with a dog locked in a bathroom nearby, to be honest.

As he stepped in, a living room full of geeky stuff and old movie posters greeted him.

“Do you like it?” Kira asked, running her fingers through her hair.

“It’s nice.”

He turned to her and took off his jacket, leaving it on the back of a chair.

“So… about kissing and-“

Before he could finish the sentence, she had moved in and kissed him. It was a sweet kiss, and he felt a bit pathetic that the first thing he noticed were that her lips were soft and still tasted

like ice cream. His hands touched her arms, and even if he did kiss her back, this was so… unusual. Kira moved back, parting the kiss and smiling coyly.

“I just really wanted to do this."

He smiled, gods, he wasn’t even sure why he did. He gave her another kiss anyway, his hand sliding to her waist. Kira’s hands were on his sides, moving, caressing, and he took a few steps back until his back hit the wall. Kissing was becoming more and more intense. They must have kissed for like five minutes until she tugged his shirt up.

“Can I like, kiss everything?”

He blushed before nodding and running his hand through her hair. She kissed his neck, making sure not to mark. Derek closed his eyes, trying to just enjoy how good it felt to have someone pay attention to him. When he had sex it was usually more about him making the person feel good – not that he wouldn’t do it for her, but this felt different. Derek was pulled back to reality when he felt two hands grabbing his ass with intent. He huffed and rolled his eyes, people always went for his ass, no surprise there.

“Sorry, it’s just your ass is something else.”

“So I’ve heard.”

She stuck her tongue out, and he kissed her again, pressing a leg between hers. She sighed against his mouth and they were just grinding against each other until he asked, biting his lower lip.

“Can we go to your room?”

She took a step back and nodded, grabbing his wrist and guiding him towards the room. It had a very hipster look to it, with Christmas lights and videogames, and a big futon on the floor with lots of pillows.

“You can take off your clothes, I’ll grab _the stuff_.” She turned then to her closet.

Derek did as she had said, getting rid of his combat boots and his tight jeans.

“Don’t laugh, okay?”

He turned to face her, and the cute girl he had been kissing had taken off the dress and was now wearing only her black bra and a purple dildo strapped on. It was a bit surreal but it was sexy, he had to admit it, and Derek took some self-control not to react.

“Bad choices, I know. I brought it like right after high school, but it works.”

“I didn’t say a thing.”

“You were thinking. Can we just move on? This is embarrassing.”

Derek nodded before sitting on the bed, and then she sat on his lap, kissing him softly. He did his best to ignore the weird feeling of the dildo against his skin, but he only managed to forget it for a second when she pinched his nipples. He gasped against the kiss and leaned back, laying on the bed. They kissed for a while longer, but neither of them was with too much patience for foreplay. Eventually she was kneeling between his spread legs, his underwear long gone to somewhere on the floor.

“Do you wanna do it, or can I prep you?”

“Whatever you prefer.”

She grinned widely before leaning in over him to grab the lube from the nightstand, coating her fingers with a very generous amount of it. Derek closed his eyes, and soon enough he felt the cool pressure of a finger against his hole. The intrusion was uncomfortable at first, though not painful or even enough to make him squirm. She moved her finger a bit, in and out and deeper inside him, and Derek opened his eyes just to catch a peek of her face. Kira looked so damn sexy with her bitten red lower lip and focused stare. A second finger joined the first and she began scissoring him,

slowly and steadly, getting him panting in no time. Then when she pushed her fingers and crooked them just right, he felt his back arch from the bed, moaning loudly.

“Found you…” Kira whispered to no one in particular, and now at almost every movement she brushed or pressed just right.

Derek couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore, rolling his hips to try to meet her thrusts. After a few more seconds, the third finger came inside. He tried sitting up, but she pinned his chest to keep him down.

“Let’s just get on with this already- Please, Kira.”

“You in a hurry?” She teased, pushing to press his prostate and making him almost cry out. After that, she pulled her fingers out and leaned in over him to whisper.

“Can you be in all fours?”

There was a sudden rush of blood to his cheeks before he nodded and got up to move as she said. It had been a fucking long time, too long, since someone had fucked him from behind like this. Kira kissed his spine then, her hands grabbing the sides of his hips. Kira pushed the dildo inside at last, slowly moving in until he could feel the press of her body all along his.

She was soon thrusting, slow paced enough to drive Derek mad. He didnt even try to hold back his moans, clutching at the sheets and pushing back against her. It all felt so different from a man and it was perfect just like that. He could feel her breasts against him, and her small hands pressing marks onto his sides.

The more their rhythm intensified, louder were their groans and whimpers, more frantic was his pleading for more. The dildo pressed against his prostrate more often than not, and her hand went to stroke his dick, careful still to not let him come so soon.

His arms couldn't hold him any longer by now, so Derek fell to his forearms and tucked his face onto then, his back arching some more. Kira adjusted her grip on him, sitting up and pulling his hips along. He had to admit that for a second in his pleasure-addled thoughts he wanted to complain. Derek wanted her warmth, but he also wanted her to go harder and just fuck his brains out.

And just like she had heard his thoughts, something changed, her pace became almost maddening and he could only moan louder and louder. There was a moment in which she stiffened and Derek could guess she had come, but he wanted more, he needed-

With a few final trusts and strokes he came as well, almost shouting. Kira pulled out of him, but Derek couldn’t phantom the thought of moving. That is, other than to roll to get out of the wet puddle and onto his back. Kir was back next to him in no time, though, resting her face on his chest. Her tone was light and teasing when she caught her breath enough to speak.

“Ten minutes and then round two?”

“Do I get to eat you out before you fuck me this time?” He replied, raising an eyebrow.

“I like how you think, Derek, I really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> If you liked. Leave kudos, comment, whatevever you want.
> 
> Kissus


End file.
